Cintamani
by L 0 K I
Summary: AU. Hitomi-Dilandau. An alternate take on the Destiny Wars, full of intrigue, magic, and a fate that perseveres. One cannot always choose who they love, but they CAN choose what they do about that love.
1. The Sleeping Dragon

Title: Cintamani

Author: Loki

Rating: R. Violence/Language/Adult Situations.

Genre: Romance/Drama.

Pairing: H/?

Status: WIP.

Summary: AU.  Hitomi-centric.  An epic tale, an alternate take and retelling of the Destiny Wars, full of intrigue and magic, and a fate that perseveres.  One cannot always choose whom they love, but they CAN choose what they do about that love.

Feedback: Would be very much appreciated, thanks!  ^_^ Let me know if you think I should continue.  No flames please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Nada.

AN: I've changed a few things about the layout and workings of Fanelia, and Gaea in general.  This story is AU, so some things have been intentionally altered.  A few of these things are major to the original anime storyline, but it'd be boring if it was all the same, now wouldn't it? ^_~

This first part may seem a little slow, but it is all necessary to set the stage.  It will pick up soon, I promise.

Just a question before we get started, what pairings does everybody prefer?  I already have two couples I'm leaning towards, but I also like to know what my readers think.  However, the main pairing is set and will not change.  But I plan to do them justice, so nobody run away just yet!  :-D

One final note:  I've combined elements from both the anime and the movie, but only a small part of the storyline actually follows the original.  I've read neither the Shounen manga, nor the Shoujo, so I can't speak for those.  But I heard the anime draws from both, or is it the other way around?  *shakes head*  I have no clue, the only thing I know for certain is that Hitomi's hair was long, and Dilandau really was female in the girl's comics.  And neither of those things are true in this story. ^_^

Without further ado...

**Cintamani**

_It always starts as just another day.  And then something comes that we're not prepared for.  I thought it was the news that Amano-sempai was leaving, but..._

**Part One:  Fanelia**

**Chapter One: The Sleeping Dragon**

_That_ was a dragon.

White scales, fierce crimson eyes, definitely a dragon.

And it had just suddenly appeared in a flash of blinding blue light, right in the middle of the track.

Hitomi did what any sensible soul in her situation would do---

She screamed.

Which was about all the response she could give in that split-second before her body collided with the dragon's much bigger, and _harder one._

¤ ¤ ¤

Hitomi groaned as she slowly came to, her hands rising to rub pitifully at her throbbing temples.  She felt like she had run head-first into a brick wall, like she had taken a swan-dive into an empty swimming pool, like...

Her green eyes snapped open as a fragment of a dream flitted across her muddled thoughts.  Of course, that's what her rational mind told her it was.  She had collapsed at the track, or was asleep in her bed at home.  Or, her eyes finally adjusted to what little light there was---pinned to the ground by a large reptilian claw!

She froze, the air in her lungs coming out almost as if some large weight had just been dropped on her stomach.  Which really wasn't all that far from the truth.  The sudden stillness of her body, more than its previous movement, caused the sharp black talons to scrape against the dirt and close tighter around her.  A building scream clawed up her throat, but she quickly choked it back down.  She knew that if she let it go the black terror would swallow her whole, and then the dragon would do the same.

_Okay, don't freak_, she silently instructed herself, though the words rang empty in her mind.  How could she possibly be calm at a time like this?

_Because you have to!  Being hysterical isn't gonna help you,_ came her rational voice, the one that had been so certain this wasn't happening only seconds ago_.  In her own head it sounded so cool and nonchalant, which only seemed to spin her into deeper levels of panic._

_What the HELL Will?!_

_First, assess the situation._

_I'm trapped under the claws of a freakin' dragon!  That's the situation!_

_But it isn't ripping you apart.  Why?_

_Do I wanna know why?_

_Do you wanna get out of this?_

_Good point.  Um...maybe because it's asleep?_

She blinked.  _It's asleep?  Finally seeing a paltry ray of hope, though she was thinking that 'ray' may be too strong a word, she slowly began to calm down.  One, two, she counted her breaths, pushing them in as deep as they would go, then pushing them out just as evenly.  It was a short form of meditation, and she was surprised to discover that only moments later she actually began to feel somewhat composed and more in control.  She was fully aware that it was all illusion, but if it helped her keep a level-head, literally, she'd be happy with it.  Settling more into her position, she let her eyes follow any path that might lead to escape._

Unconsciously sensing the body in its grip relaxing, the dragon relaxed as well, loosening up its hold on its captive.  With a twitch of one long, pointed ear, it drifted into an even deeper sleep.

The black claws had spaced out just enough, she realized, and if she were very, very careful she might be able to wriggle free and keep all of her limbs intact at the same time.  Which sounded a helluva lot better than lying around and screaming endlessly in her own head.  However, it was that 'might' that gave her pause.

_I can take a chance, possibly get free and away, or possibly get eaten.  Or I can sit here and wait for the creature to wake up and definitely eat me.  I so do not like my choices_.

Not that she even had one, she mused bitterly.

Very slowly she began to wriggle backwards, grinding her heels into the ground to push herself along.  Various sticks and rocks pressed into her back, but she was too intent on the dragon above her to notice such things.  Having carefully inched herself free nearly to her waist, Hitomi dug her fingers into the dry dirt and stray grass clumps, pulling with her hands as she pushed with her feet.  It was sort of a dragging, backwards crabwalk, and had it been anybody else in any other situation, she might have laughed until she cried.  Now she felt about like skipping the first step and moving on to the scared-little-girl tears.

She had almost cleared her knees when the creature's long tail lifted and fell against the ground with a 'thump', reminding her of an aggravated cat.  The suddenness of the movement pinned her to her spot almost as surely as its claws had only moments before.  She felt a familiar panic starting to settle in her stomach once again, like a lead weight to dull her senses.

She waited several dragging seconds, feeling her life literally teeter on a knife's-edge, and boy was it a sharp one.  Was the beast waking up?  Should she make a run for it before it realized what she was doing?  The lashing tail struck the ground once more, then lay still.  The lazy night-wind shifted the tree branches above her, casting and breaking apart shadows.  An owl called in the distance.

Hitomi had more sense then to sigh in relief.  She could sigh all she wanted as soon as she was far, far away from here.  Preferably whole planets away maybe.  With one more deep breath, she climbed to her feet, backing cautiously away from the giant.  At any second she expected it to pounce, or pull some Jedi-mind-trick, but its chest rose and fell peacefully.  The broken moonlight filtering down through the canopy glinted off its white scales, dancing it back in a way that almost seemed to glow.

Beauty had a command of its own, and it WAS beautiful.  Stream-lined and powerful, like a predator should be, built for speed, built for the kill.  Had she any guarantees on her life, or if she was irrevocably crazy, she might have stuck around to fully admire it.  Instead, she quietly turned on her heel and began to pick her way through the dense underbrush.

She turned her back on it only out of necessity, but kept her ears open to any tell-tale scrape, like scales against leaves or *gulp* claws on dirt.  After all, she had to see where she was going to keep from alerting the dragon to her exit.

'See' was such a misleading word.  There wasn't nearly enough light for anything like that, though the moonlight did seem unusually bright.  No, she picked out darker shapes in her path and tried to avoid them as best she could, all along silently praying that she didn't step on a stick, or worse yet, a snake.

The woods were thicker than she had expected, thicker than any woods she had ever seen to tell the truth.  And there was a wildness to it that made her city-girl heart think that it might have been years since any man had walked through it, if at all.  She recognized that she was following a game-path, but the idea didn't set her any more at ease.  After all, game-paths were where most predators preferred to hunt.  But the idea of trying to thrash through the dense underbrush, with the branches grabbing at her like thorns, didn't sound much more appealing.  With the light small and inconstant as it was, it would be like the proverbial bull trying to tiptoe through the china shoppe.  The noise alone would alert any and all predators to her passing.

Rubbing her hands against her exposed arms, Hitomi realized she was still in her red track shorts and t-shirt.  And the darkness beneath the trees was very cold.  _Great_, she thought, _if I don't get eaten by the dragon, or ambushed by some hungry animal, I'll be sure to freeze to death.  What else can go wrong?_

Almost as if to mock her, her sneaker suddenly caught on an exposed root and sent her sprawling to the ground.  Instead of pulling herself up, she lay where she was and seriously considered giving in to the hot, frustrated tears that threatened to over-take her.  The sense of calm she had managed to strangle from her situation earlier was small and easily damaged, and she was exhausted from the struggle to merely keep a fraction of it intact.

Hitomi sighed.  With more patience then she actually possessed, she untangled her foot and gingerly touched a finger to the fresh scrapes on her knee.  A spot of blood appeared trembling on her fingertip, as small as a tear and nearly black.  Frowning, she wiped it away with her thumb.

_Me and my stupid questions.__  Oh well, it's just a scrape.  It'll take a lot more than that to stop me._

With renewed determination she pushed herself up and once again began her journey.  Although she had no idea where she was going.  Somewhere.  Wherever that dragon _wasn't_, is what she fervently thought.  In fact, now that she could actually think somewhat clearly, she had no clue where she was!  How does one go from the school track course to being stuck in the middle of a forest with a dragon?  Hitomi didn't even know where to begin with that question, let alone coming up with an answer, so she forced it away and focused on the little that she _did_ know.

_If I keep walking I'm bound to break the tree-line at some point, right?  That is, if this forest does have an end!_

_Oh calm down, of course it has an end.  It just might be...miles away._

An hour later she couldn't even be sure of the direction she was going anymore.  'Forward' about covered it.  All the trees and plants were starting to look the same, making her more paranoid than she already was.  And that was quite a bit to begin with.  On the bright side, her knee had stopped bleeding some time ago!  On the down side, the continuous walking was really making it throb in stinging complaint.  She so needed to find some water to wash the wound out before it got infected.  With the turn her luck had taken lately, she definitely didn't want to take any chances.

She stopped suddenly as pain cut through her stomach like a hot knife, squeezing it down tight and making bile burn a path up her throat.

_What's wrong with me?!  Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?_

Something flashed in the not-so-distant dark, jerking her to attention and away from such internal matters.  Squinting, her first thought was that someone was out there, that she was seeing a bright lantern through the trees.  But then the first glow shifted and was joined by a second, making it look like two...

That's what it was, two eyes.  Two shining eyes floating in a sea of black, reminding her of a cat's, the way they bounced the light back in radiant gold.

_Oh gods, oh gods!  What is that?!  No_, she closed her eyes tightly, _I don't wanna know!  Just make it go away!_

A low growl trickled through the trees, thrumming down her spine and sounding oddly like a dying horse.  She couldn't seem to move as various twigs snapped and something dry rustled smoothly over the half-rotted bed of leaves.

The shadows were so dense that the creature stepped forward from them just as if it were rising to the surface of some pitch black water.  Thick, powerful legs appeared first, and claws that sent her heart beating against her breastbone like it was a bird trying to escape a cage.  Then the light shifted enough to show a broad, but strangely shaped chest, and a body that clung low to the earth but in no ways seemed clumsy.  It had two fiercely yellow eyes set spaced apart on its head, one on either side like a bird's.  There was something definitely bird-like in the structure of its face, but that similarity was dwarfed by the over-all reptilian build.

Since she had seen nothing truly like it before, she found herself recognizing it in parts, instead of as a whole.  Unhinged jaws like a rattle snake, armored crown, much like a horned lizard, a tail in length that reminded her of an otter, but it curled up and over, sporting something diamond-like that looked frightfully akin to the stinger of a scorpion.  It was scaled and green in colour, the hue of a dead, stagnant pond.

Opening its muzzle it revealed endless rows of hooked teeth, specifically designed for catching and tearing and snapping through bone.  A forked tongue flicked out, tasting the scent of her terror on the air.

_It...it must have scented the blood.  I am so stupid, _came a distant voice that in her state she couldn't really recognize.  She had heard the phrase 'numb with fear', of the body reaching such a level of overwhelming excitement that it started to shut-down.  She had heard of it, but could never have imagined what it was really like.  Silence rushed in her ears in a deafening wave, and her vision dimmed down to only what she could see before her.  The air pushing in and out of her lungs seemed to fill her entire frame.  The most disconcerting thing was how she felt as if she weren't quite in her body, but her feet seemed to be welded heavily to the ground.

This dragon was much more massive than the first.  Where the other had looked graceful and lithe, reminding her of a crane, this one had an appearance more like a crocodile, with scales more ridged than smooth.

The most important difference was the fact that it was Fully Awake, and very much aware of her.  She was too scared to turn and run, too scared to do more than stare and shake.

The green dragon returned her stare, though no understanding flew between them.  They may as well have been in two separate dimensions, for she was certain that whatever it was thinking or feeling, she had nothing within her to compare to it.  Its back claws were braced in the dirt, muscles coiled to maximum; it was ready to spring if she so much as twitched in any direction.  

Seconds passed.

There was something infinitely sadistic about the way it crouched there and waited for her to run.  She wondered if it was like a dog in that sense, only attacking when its prey showed fear.  She wondered if she looked _that resolute, standing there shaking like a leaf.  Why wasn't it attacking?!_

The beast's head rose up into the air, and for one hysterical heartbeat she thought that it was moving into a striking stance, but instead its breast seemed to swell up and glow.

The sick feeling stabbed into her gut again, and Hitomi had a sudden vision of fire, great streams of it coursing over her body and eating the flesh from her bones.  Some piece inside her abruptly snapped into place, and with startling clarity she knew what was coming.  She could see it.  Diving to the ground, she tossed her arms protectively over her face and screamed as heat licked at her through her thin clothes.

But the searing pain of her vision never came.

Cautiously she lowered her arms to find the white dragon standing, braced over her on four legs, like a mare protecting its newborn foal.  Leathery gliding-wings ending in sharp pointed tips were snapped out as a sort of shield, and the fire rolled harmlessly off them and its smooth scales like water off the oiled feathers of a duck.

Hitomi, in her shock, got a trailing glimpse of large, gem-bright red eyes, before the white dragon turned and launched forward.  It tackled the green one, digging its claws into flesh and rolling with its downward momentum so that the wingless dragon went crashing back-first into a tree.  There was a splintering crack of more than wood, then with a snake-like strike, the white dragon's teeth sank into the other's oddly soft underbelly.  It proceeded to tear into it until the green one lay dead and faintly twitching at its feet.

_It...it saved me?  But why?  Should I try to run_?

As if hearing her thoughts, the dragon moved in a way that was undeniably serpentine, one of its bloodied claws snapping out and knocking her to the uneven ground.  She yelped as she felt one of the talons tickle against her shoulder.  Then the light but restraining weight on her shifted as the beast began to rise over her.

And rise it did.  Its mass enough to dominantly fill the small clearing of trees, and even then it was coiled in on itself like a resting snake, curled forward to peer down at her.  Moonlight gleamed off of scales so small and pale that its form glowed like high sunlight through lace curtains.  Its claws, in contrast, were hard as obsidian and just as black, one spanning more than the length of her arm, wrist to elbow.  It had five strong fingers caging her in, and had she not been immobile with terror, she would have feared slicing herself open on their already blood-stained edges.

What she could see of its body was long and smoothed for speed.  And its eyes...they burned lightening-bright, like two pools of fresh blood poured upon blinding snow.  But instead of flatness, there was a depth to them, a heat, as if the blood spilt had been boiling hot.

It stared down into her wide green eyes with calm crimson orbs, then took one step back, soon followed by another.  It drew its claws away from her carefully, sitting back on its haunches as if to emphasize the point that it was no longer holding her prisoner.  It was such a peculiar act that Hitomi found herself curiously not afraid of it anymore.  _After all_, she rationally tried to explain her new feelings away, _it's had plenty of chances to kill me, but it protected me instead_.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you," she asked hesitantly.  _How stupid is this?  It's not as if it's going to answer me_.

The dragon tilted its head at her voice, and she genuinely began to wonder if it _could understand her, for it slowly lowered its head to the ground, rolling its eyes up to present her with a look that was completely non-threatening._

"I guess not," she whispered, then tentatively reached out a hand to its inclined muzzle.  Laying her palm against scales that were strangely warm, she felt a sense of calm settle over her over-exhausted thoughts.  But whether it was because she sensed no danger in the dragon before her, or because she was desperate to trust _something_, still remained to be seen.

"I'm petting a dragon."  Nope, the idea continued to seem ridiculous and unbelievable, even though she had made it concrete by saying it out-loud.  Tracing lightly the line of its jaw, she sighed.  "I guess it's true what they say about books and covers.  But why did you bring me here, and...where _is here?"_

**TBC...**

So what does everybody think about this first chapter?  Please review and let me know if I should continue!  Thanks! ^_^


	2. The New King

**Cintamani**

_Dragon's are real.  I've seen two since I woke up in this strange place.  One that wanted to eat me, and another that seems to want to protect me.  Can I trust it?  I don't know, but I've decided to find out._

**Part One:  Fanelia**

**Chapter Two:  The New King**

When he was little, they took his sister away from him.  He had lost her for so many years, and though she was there with him now, she was still just as lost to him---At this moment, in her sleep, in her dreams where he couldn't go, or protect her from the horrors of the past.  He felt so useless.  When these nightmares came, he always knew, and he always sat by her bed and whispered to her, hoping that somewhere deep down she could hear him, and know she wasn't alone.

Sometimes she quieted, and he comforted himself by thinking that he had pulled her back from one of her nightly terrors.  That some sweet dream of him was fighting off her demons, and holding her in his comforting arms.

As he stroked the sweat-soaked strands of gold hair from her face, he renewed an old vow.  As he took up her scrambling hand, and felt it squeeze back until her nails bit angry, bleeding crescents into his flesh, he made a new promise.

Someday, they both would find peace.

¤ ¤ ¤

Hitomi stared at the glinting pink stone in her hand, cradled innocently against the life-line of her palm.  It had appeared after the green dragon had dissolved into nothing, and she had hardly been able to take her eyes off it since.  It was curved like a teardrop, no bigger than the end of her ringfinger, but it weighed heavy in her hand, and on her mind.

But only in the sense that it was one more question, one more drop in a swiftly rising sea.  Hitomi sighed.  Answers were over-rated, she thought, remembering how she and the dragon had flown over the tops of the trees, and she had nearly fallen off his back when she had her first unobstructed view of the pre-dawn sky.  There was no mistaking the distant Earth, and the moon looking bone-hard and cold in its dwarfing blue shadow.  She was no longer on Earth.  And that unexpected answer was the flint to spark another hundred questions.  Although the one burning brightest was the most obvious.

Where the hell were they going?

_Does it even matter?  Where can I go, when I don't even know where I am?_

She leaned forward, folding her arms on the back of the dragon's neck and resting her chin upon them.  The wind fluttered her short, honey-gold locks back from her face in bursts.  The beast's wings caught different currents and rode upon them expertly.

_He seems to have a set place in mind_...

The trees slowly melted into valleys.  Deep ones nestled into walls of stone that were just beginning to glow in dawn's first light.  It was a beautiful sight, seeming to be just as virginal and unforgiving as the darkness and forest she had first woke to.  But it was all but lost on her.  She had given it up for staring into the distance, for it never seemed to move, or even get closer.

It was a good thing she wasn't scared of heights, but was actually rather fond of them.  That at least made everything beyond her confusion bearable.  Confusion had been a constant pretty much since the moment she opened her eyes to this strange world.

She blinked, lifting her head from the cradle of her arms.  The sun had decided to peak from her cave, bringing blindness to the world.  It was so bright that it burned spider-silk afterimages on the inside of her eyelids.  But that second before the sunlight had stuck her full in the eyes, she could have sworn she had seen something.

"What is that," she whispered, the passing wind so loud that her lips moved seemingly without sound, even for her.  She raised a hand to shield her eyes, but was forced to quickly drop it as the dragon lunged without warning into a shallow dive.  She clutched at the flesh beneath her with a heart hammering so hard that it felt nearly like it had out-grown her chest, and might even burst through it at any second.  Even the roaring wind was dulled to its sudden thumping in her ears.  Fond of heights or not, she was definitely NOT fond of falling.

His wings snapped out, and the wind that filled them lifted them up a few feet, then set them at a straight course yet again.  Only at a lower altitude, where the sun was no longer burning definite holes in her retinas.  Pushing herself bravely up once more, she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, though the gesture was useless at the speed they were going.

She could see a city.  But a city unlike any she had ever seen with her own eyes.  It was a labyrinth of stone roads that had never seen cars, but instead had been worn down by wagons and carts, and the trod of busy feet.  The houses themselves were charming in a way that a bed-and-breakfast was, reminding of close friends and the ties of family.  They were lined close together like dominoes, and she had the odd thought that while it looked pleasant and friendly rather than crowded like some ghetto, it was a virtual firetrap.

Hitomi shook her head away from such unpleasant thoughts.  She had too much too focus on as it was.

It was a relatively large city, though nothing compared to where she was from.  But she understood that on the scale of cities like it, it was sprawling and prosperous.  And by the valleys she concluded that it was well-guarded.

_So this is where we were going?  What is this place?  And why did it bring me here_?

They flew over some gate that reminded her of old castles and forts, complete with a parapet and battlements, and crest-bearing banners snapping in the wind.  Hitomi had the impression of startled human faces turned up to them, with the great shadow of wings passing over, but it all went by in a blur.  A few seconds later bells began to ring, a continuous rhythm that she knew instantly as a herald.  Wherever they were going, some one was either waiting for them, or had just received the news of their arrival.  She just didn't know the situation well enough to conclude if this was good or bad.

It wasn't long before people began pouring curiously out of the buildings and houses and alleyways.  Not unlike ants, she thought, swarming over a dropped piece of candy.  And she so felt like the candy, as every face seemed rapt on her, and they ran, following the shadow of the dragon through the streets.  They were shouting, and only snatches of it reached her ears above the rushing wind.

"...Escaflowne!"

"...Dragon King..."

"Returned!"

A Dragon King, she wondered, then looked down at the powerful beast pressing against her thighs.  _Surely not_...

Again, the dragon tilted forward and cut through the wind, sending them into lower and lower altitudes.  She watched the growing darkness on the ground, the distance closing smaller and smaller, and anxiety filled her.  Then they were low enough to be even with the roofs of some of the taller buildings.  So much so that she saw flashes of eager faces peering out of some of the closest windows.  And then lower.  She leaned into the dragon, feeling a thousand eyes on her as she tucked herself tighter and tighter against its back.  The need to hide away from such intense scrutiny was burning every other rational thought from her mind.

They landed with a jerk and sudden backlash of wind, and with one last flutter the huge leathery wings folded down as best they could around her.  Exposing more of her compacting form to the curious masses.

"I don't like this," she mumbled, but before she could expand on that sentence in her own head, the pressing crowd parted, and a man stepped from it like a magician tossing aside a curtain.  It was clear that he was someone they greatly respected.

And with reason, she decided as she stared at him.  He was striking, but not in a handsome way.  No, he was huge, nearly twice her delicate height, and even as she looked down at him from her towering seat on the dragon, he made her feel small.  Standing beside him she knew she would be overwhelmed merely by his presence.

He was suited in grey armor that in itself was very telling about his personality.  It clearly bore the signs of hard battle, a few scratches, a dent to the side that even the hammer had not been able to completely force out.  But the flaws were not of poor care or lax attention, but of use.  And good use at that.  There was a muted shine to the metal that said he cared enough for it to keep it clean. 

His hair was nearly the same colour as his armor, maybe a touch duller in its grey.  It was long, falling severely past his broad shoulders, but cut short on top so that it spiked and left his harsh face in full view.  But the harshness was mostly in its build.  And the scars.  The most prominent scar cutting wide and long across his left eye, from chin to crown.  It spoke loudly of a life of violence and combat, and _that_ seemed harsh, but he looked on her with eyes of such surprise and wonder that she couldn't really fear him.  She could only wait and watch for something, anything that would clue her into what was going on.  Confusion was becoming so tiresome.

And persistent, she amended as he suddenly dropped to his knees, soon followed by every man, woman, and child in the crowd.  With his attention centred meaningfully on her, the large man then bowed his head nearly to the ground.

Holding the subservient position, his commanding voice carried cleanly over the eerie hush of the street: "I, Balgus, General and Steward of Fanelia, officially welcome you.  I am yours to command, My Lord."

Hitomi blinked in dumbfounded silence.  "Me?"

¤ ¤ ¤

From the shelter of the outlying forest, Gatti observed the new Dragon King's arrival at the capital of Fanelia.  He knew this was one of the 'status changes' that all his superiors had been waiting for.  It was a chance flinging off his stealth cloak for flight, but he felt this moment called for such measures.  After all, it was time to return to make his report, and his Commander did not like to be kept waiting.

¤ ¤ ¤

There was a soft knock at the door, and Dilandau Albatou lifted his forehead from where it rested against the back of his sister's hand.  He had fallen asleep for a moment, how unlike him.  

For a boy, he was not quite handsome, but beautiful.  Something saved his face from being completely feminine, but whatever it was, it wasn't obvious enough to be distinguished from one perfect feature to the next.  He was at once symmetrical in his beauty, and full of enhancing contrasts.  His fair complexion and longish silver hair was angelic, in brilliant juxtaposition to his devil-red eyes.

His eyes, though, were more suited to his personality.   Barely an adult, and he was already known Gaea-over as one of the most bloodthirsty and vicious Generals of the Zaibach Empire, a country known for breeding excellent warriors.

The knock came again, making his crimson eyes narrow.  It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it the first time, he'd answer it when he was damn good and ready.  And whoever was on the other side had better have a good reason for disturbing him!

He gently disengaged his hand from Celena's then limp fingers.  Blood had dried to a chalky brown powder beneath her fingernails, and seeing it he instantly moved to the washbasin and set about rinsing it away with a clean wet cloth.  Ruddy rivulets polluted the water in the porcelain bowl, and he made a mental note to have whoever had interrupted him fetch fresh water to refill it.

He was just setting the basin back in its place on the far dresser when the knocking commenced, softer, as if the person was growing more nervous.  Others would have been aggravated by the prolonged wait and knocked louder.  Anybody who didn't know who they were dealing with, that is.

Dilandau took his time pulling his black and red armor back on, curling and uncurling his fingers to make sure the leather settled into place correctly.  Smoothing his hands down his sides, he picked up his sword and sheath and habitually fastened the belt back around his slender waist, shifting it so it hung at his hip for quick access.  The last touch was his glinting diadem with its tear-shaped stone.

His scarlet heels clicked against the cold floor as he approached the door.  By that time the knocking had long since stopped, but he knew the person had not left, and _would not leave.  Not until he dismissed them.  They could stand there for hours if that was what he wanted.  But after the first time, he found such games boring._

Pressing the proper key on the pad, the door slid open with a sudden _whoosh, revealing a boy in similar armor, but blue where his was red, and minus the shoulder spikes.  His hair was pale brown, almost silvery in its tone, but not quite.  Just a hint that said, once upon a time, it might have been blonde.  It was cropped short against his ears, though his bangs fell parted and long into his wide blue eyes, framing them rather than hiding them.  He was already at attention, no anger on his face that said he was annoyed at being forced to wait so long.  In truth, he wasn't._

Gatti was supposed to be out at the edge of Fanelia, keeping an eye on that backwater little village they liked to call the capital.  If he was on the Vione, then Dilandau knew that meant only one thing.  The Dragon had arrived.

"So he finally makes an appearance.  Have you informed the Strategos yet?"  He eyed the young soldier before him measuringly, telling Gatti in no uncertain terms that he best weigh his words carefully.  And even that might not save him.

"No, Dilandau-sama.  I am reporting to you first," he said hesitantly, but honestly.

Dilandau narrowed his eyes, but then swept past the Dragonslayer.  The hall was very bright and impersonal compared to the gentle darkness of _her_ room.  "Wise choice, Gatti.  But I suppose Folken should hear of this as well."

Gatti moved to respectively follow his master, but Dilandau turned back and stilled him with a look.  "Guard the door until Jajuka arrives.  If anything should happen, I will have your head on a pike.  Understood?"

What wasn't said, but Gatti _understood_ perfectly well, was the two little words Dilandau had purposefully left out of his demand.  To HER.  The Dragonslayer nodded his head sharply.  Dropping his hand to the hilt of his sword at ready, he stepped back to stand vigil at the door until the Lady Celena's caretaker arrived.  However long that took.

Finding the Strategos was no task.  If he wasn't on the bridge, then he was often in his private study.  On rare occasion he could be found in the dark, serpentine halls closer to the heart of the Vione.  But most did not go seeking him there, for it was common fact that those chambers belonged to the Madoushi and their experiments.  And all were wary of the Madoushi.  Even Dilandau.

     Luckily, he was in his study, so no time was wasted.  Upon entering, the General was treated to the not so uncommon sight of his superior staring blankly out one of the Vione's many windows.  Though if he ever truly saw the blue sky or the occasional bird winging by was debatable.

Standing, he was tall and commanding, though something about his quietness always grated on the Dragonslayer's nerves.  He wore the cloak of the Sorcerers, encompassing ebony cloth that fell in one smooth spill to the floor, making him seem slender and broad, and just generally removed from the realm of so many emotions.

Dilandau could only see the edge of his face, as it was turned away from him, but he knew from memory that it was composed of sharp angles, from chin to jaw to cheekbone.  His hair was a combination of long and short, spiked over his forehead, the colour of the sea beneath a summer storm, or the frosty green of fine jade.  His eyes were cherry-brown and narrow, shadowed with hints of violet.  And just beneath his right eye was a purple teardrop tattoo.  Out of place, but perfect in the enigma he chose to shelter himself with.

Off to his side was a small table, a cup of some imported tea sitting full and untouched beside a closed book.  Sunlight slanted in from the window and painted paths of blue highlights down his cloak and upturned collar.  It sparked off the hoop earrings he wore in his ears, but did little else.

"Folken," Dilandau said blandly, not as a greeting of any kind, but to announce his presence.  

"Dilandau," the Strategos responded in the same tone, then turned to the young General.  "So Escaflowne has finally returned?"

Dilandau's eyes narrowed.  "Yes.  We should move into position now, while they are distracted and weak."

"Always so quick to fight, Dilandau."

"It's a wise military maneuver to strike now, and you know it."

Folken shook his head and smiled very small.  "Maybe.  Or maybe this outsider may prove to be the pivot of our success."

Dilandau was not following the conversation, and did not like it.  He liked having to ask questions even less.  "How so?"

Folken Lacour de Fanel, glanced at him once, then down at the table.  He lifted up the small white cup with its cold tea, but did not drink from it.  "Our goal is peace, and if we can achieve that peace without bloodshed, then so be it.  Send envoys to Fanelia, we will sway this New King to our cause."

"And if he won't be swayed?"

The Strategos looked up pointedly, placing the cup back on the table and leaving his fingertips to rest along its rim.  "Break him.  Do whatever it takes."  And it was clear by the look in his eyes that he meant it.  Folken was a man who definitely believed in the end by any journey.

"With pleasure."  Dilandau flashed his teeth in a vicious grin, finally back on ground he knew and understood.  He cared nothing for peace, if it wasn't bought with war.

**_TBC_...**

Yay, we've reached the end of another chapter.  I must say, I haven't written a story like this before.  I usually write with my focus on one character in particular, or a small group of characters.  But this one is gonna span out through several different characters (while remaining Hitomi-centric of course! ^_^)

Reviewer Response

kmf:  Thank you very much!  I hope it wasn't too descriptive?  Sometimes I try too hard, especially when writing a first chapter!  As for where the story is going...I have a few surprises in mind! ^_~  I hope you'll like them!

stdogbert: Thanks! :-D  and to answer your questions:  a) you'll have to wait and see! *wink* I will be revealing a little of the history behind the White Dragon in the next chapter.  b) Well, I've meshed a few parts of the movie into it, but it's based more on the anime.  I think a few things are the same, but for the most part this story is completely different.  Even a few of the characters have had slight face-lifts.  I plan to delve more into the war, and mix in lots of angst and romance, as well as expand on the character of Hitomi.  Actually, I'll be expanding on most of the major characters.  And the end will definitely be different.

SabineballZ: Thanks! ^_^ Van should show up eventually, and yes I am being vague on purpose! ;-D  I will say that I certainly don't plan on Hitomi falling in love with Allen, though he does play a part in this story.  I think I'm one of the few people who doesn't completely hate Allen.  Actually, he's not too bad as I write him.  I think.

Indra: Thank you!  I hope you like this part, too!

Ferai: Here's the next chapter. ^_~  Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter at least as much as the last one!

gothikchick45: Sorry for the confusion.  Well, so far the first chapter is based a little on the first episode of the anime.  Except Van isn't the one who appears in the beam of light, but a White Dragon.  Hitomi gets knocked unconscious, and when she awakes she is on Gaea being held captive by the dragon.  She escapes, but gets attacked by another dragon, the green one that we see chasing Van at the beginning of the series.  The White Dragon saves her, and that's where we left off.  I hope that clears up some of the confusion? ^_^

wayfarer-redemption: Thanks!  I will definitely keep that pairing in mind. *nod* :-)

SilverQuick: Wow!  Thanks so much!!! *blushes* I was actually worried that I over-described the dragons!  I have a tendency to be wordy from time to time.  You draw?  So do I, though only a little.  I don't think I could draw the dragons, I'm not that good!  But I'm not so bad with people...er, sometimes.  I did draw Dilandau once! :-D  A profile of him anyway.

gothikchick45: déjà vu. *puts hands together and bows*  Thank you! ^_^

Nemo: *begins to write furiously* ^_~ I hope this chapter is enough to slake some of your curiosity.  But not all! :-D Thanks for reading, and definitely thanks for reviewing!

ponchita: hmm, I guess it could be funny.  Especially the bit with the dragon.  Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^

Macky: Thank you.  Please let me know what you think about this chapter? :-)

Rai Dorian: Ooooh!  Outnumbered?  Yes.  Outdone?  NEVER!  :-D  Thanks for reviewing!!

Massao: Hey, nice to hear from you after so long! ^_^  Yes, the movie was very different from the anime.  And the way I understand it, the anime and movie are very different from the manga.  I think the woman Allen got pregnant was Princess Marlene?  And that didn't work out because she was marrying the Duke of Freid, right?  Hmmm.  I like the dragons, too.  And just a hint, they won't be the only extraordinary creatures to appear in this story! ^_~  No, I haven't visited AIR in a long time, mainly because my own computer modem got fried by lightning, and I only have the school computers to use now.  And that is NOT easy. ^_^  Posting up these stories, and the updates to SHT, is actually the first time I've been able to get online in months.  It's sad to hear that the round robin has fallen through, after all the work we all put into, too.  But maybe it can be picked up and worked on again later?  Right now I'm working on getting my modem replaced, but it's gonna have to wait a few more weeks.  Hopefully I'll be able to become an active member of the group again, and have a few updates to my IY fics. ^_~  Believe it or not, have been working on them.  Thanks for reviewing!

Cole Adams: I will certainly consider that.  Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

NeverEndingQuest: Thanks!  That is a pretty good pairing, though very challenging to write.  Right now I'm setting up all the characters, stage, and background, but soon we'll be moving into the romance parts.  I have two pairings now that I've decided on for certain, but I'm gonna take my time with both of them, so be on the look-out! ^_^

Claire:  Ah yes, the title definitely has significant meaning within the story, but I don't plan on exploring it until much later.  It sort of becomes an undercurrent to the story.  I will try to update regularly, not always so easy when I've got my hands in so many different projects.  But I really like the outline I've done for this story, so that will help to keep me focused.  And I totally agree, there isn't enough! ^_^  Anyway thanks for reviewing!  :-)

JaminJellyBean:  Thanks so much!  Here's the next part!

Divine Discontent:  Have I ever mentioned how much I like your ff.net id?  I bet you get that a lot! :-D  As for the pairing...I don't want to say anything yet, but I think I won't have to soon.  One of the two pairings I've decided on doesn't even happen until the last half of the story, but that's the secondary one.  The primary one will begin in part one, though I *will* be taking that one slow.  Some of you have already caught on to what pairing this is. ^_~  Anywho, Thanks for reviewing!  I hope you like this chapter too! :-)

one_mean_rabbit:  All will be revealed in good time. ^_~  The dragon, though, does factor throughout the entire story, I will say that much.  And to the displeasure of many readers (I know, I know...) I don't plan on any real Allen-bashing.  I will be using his character in all seriousness.  Heck, some of you might even come to like him.  Okay, I won't go that far. ^_^  *thinks hard about the 'any bashing at all' question*  Hmm, not sure.  I will say that I don't plan on going out of my way to bash any character.  No, I think any bashing that happens won't be intentional, or it will be in-line with the story.  Sorry about the slowness of action.  The first half of Part One is devoted to setting all the players into motion, and establishing the background.  I promise it will pick up within a few chapters.  Thanks for the good luck, I probably need it! ^_^

SkyeLight2x1:  Well, in that case I'm glad you'll like this story, pairing-wise (yes, I'm still trying to be mysterious about it.  But I don't know why. ^_^)  The dragon is a real dragon, but I can also say that he is a shapeshifter.  I go a little more into its history next chapter, so I hope you'll stick around to find out. ^_^  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I didn't expect this much feedback on this story, a few reviews at most, but I have been pleasantly surprised, and definitely inspired.  I'm not too sure about this chapter though, but when am I ever?  The curse of low self-confidence. ^_^  So sorry about not getting this out sooner, but I can promise the next chapter quicker, especially if I get the same amount of interest.  Okay, that was definitely a weak plea for reviews!  I've become such a feedback-addict!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  ^_^


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Cintamani**

_It turns out I'm on a planet called Gaea, in a country named Fanelia...and I'm its new King.  How can any of this be possible?  I wish I knew._

**Part One: Fanelia**

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Guests**

"I think you should send Miguel and Chesta.  Miguel is very clever and resourceful, he will know what words will get him where."

"Fine, I can understand sending in Miguel, but why Chesta?"

"He is the youngest of the Slayers, and he has a certain appeal.  His misleading appearance will aid us."  At this the Strategos paused, knowing his next words would not go over half as smooth.  "A female should go as well."

"A female," Dilandau snorted disdainfully.  Then he actually looked at Folken.  "You're serious!"

"Always."

"No."

"Dilandau, the Dragon King will expect deception from Miguel and Chesta, he will not be looking for it in a woman.  Most men underestimate women---"

"And underestimating your enemy is the first step towards failure, yes, I know," the Dragonslayer said dismissively, but he still did not like the idea.  Court intrigues and plotted words were not his style.  He didn't have the patience for them, let alone the tolerance.  He preferred to collect the coin of his victory in blood, not betrayal. 

"Send Soma, she will act as a sweet voice in the boy's ear.  And if she cannot win him with words...she has other uses."

Dilandau frowned.  He did not like messing with girls, they tended to distract and had no real place in war, other than as political hostages or casualties.  He supposed, if all else failed, he could fashion this as some sort of test for Miguel and Chesta.

"Fine," Dilandau agreed grudgingly.  "I'll go and inform my Slayers immediately.  _You_ deal with the girl."  He turned on his heel and started stiffly out of the room.  Folken's deep voice called him back.

"Wait, Dilandau.  We want this to look as authentic as possible..."

¤ ¤ ¤

     "Hitomi!  You are still leaving your left guard open!"  And to illustrate his point Balgus whacked her good in her side with the flat edge of his bokken.  Not hard, but hard enough.

     _Owww_, she winced, throwing up her own wooden sword a second too late to actually do any good.  She pressed her free hand to her throbbing ribs, which were still sore from the last time he had hit her there.  And the time before that.  Teaching her was what he liked to call it.  Another word for it was 'torture'.

     It had been one long month since she had come to Gaea, and she still wasn't settled comfortably into her new life.  It was a far cry from what she had grown accustomed to back home.  Harsher in one way, more simple in another.  In the back of her mind she was still convinced that at any moment she would wake up and be in some bed back on Earth.  But at the same time the front of her brain had moved into accepting her impossible situation, and even beyond that to trying to make the best of it.  It was just that much more complex that her appearance in Fanelia ran parallel to Escaflowne's awakening.

     According to Balgus, long ago Fanelia's ruling family was chosen by the mysterious Dragon, and each King inherited the throne from the king before with Escaflowne's blessing.  For years things had been left to that bloodline, and the Dragon of Fanelia had slept peacefully.  Until a year ago, during Prince Folken Lacour de Fanel's coronation.  The Prince had sought the ceremonial acceptance from Escaflowne encased in stone.  The whole act was supposed to be symbolic and ritual more than literal, but Escaflowne had, much to everyone's shock, woke from his long sleep and denied the Prince.  Balgus had said Escaflowne then spent one full year searching for her, and that she was the new bloodline chosen for reasons only the Dragon could know.

It all seemed too fanciful for her tastes, and she told him as much.  His answer had been simple, "And a girl appearing from the Mystic Moon happens everyday?"  

     Said Dragon lay not thirty feet from her, his white body curled curiously like a cat.  His tilted eyes watched her as she moved awkwardly through the training that her advisor had pressed on her in concern.  'Her advisor', like 'her Kingdom'---so many words stuck in her throat the wrong way.  She should be at school worrying over her grades and marking track meets on her calendar, not thrust into a kingship she didn't want or particularly understand.  Or attempting to spar with a battle-hardened man that was more than twice her size.  Life was definitely full of unpleasant surprises.

     She fell back into stance and began again, this time taking extra care to protect her left side.  Of course, it wasn't enough; Balgus slipped right through and hit her again, this time on her right.  At least the bruises on her body were going to look properly balanced when she undressed.

     "You cannot drop your right guard in favour of your left!"

     She liked Balgus.  Truly she did.  It was just sometimes she wanted to bash his head in.  Stepping back for another breath, Hitomi let the blunted blade hang down to the ground and rubbed at the tender pain in her side.  Enough was enough.

     "I can't do this anymore," she wheezed pitifully.  She said the same thing every practice, and as always he gave her the same unrelenting stare.

     "You are not improving because you are not trying," he stated matter-of-factly.  "Now, come at me again."

Hitomi sighed, then lifted her sword and charged forward.  She was going to do it this time, even if it was only for the satisfaction of hitting him!

"Your Grace!"

Hitomi skidded to a stop as Romi came trotting from the direction of the castle.  Romi was her personal servant, and as 'mother-hen' as they come.  She was no taller than Hitomi herself, but had a soft, rounded body that always seemed welcoming and warm.  Her dark hair was usually impeccably pinned at her nape, with two curls falling to either side of her brown eyes.  But at the moment those curls clung to her rounded cheeks in wisps and a long trail of black had come loose from her bun. Hitomi ran out to meet her half way, already forgetting about the training she had been in the middle of.

"What is it?"

It took her retainer a moment to catch her breath enough to speak, but when she did it all came spilling out at once.  The words themselves seemed to draw Balgus to her side.  "A carriage has been detained at the City Gates, Your Grace.  They bear the crest of Zaibach!"

Zaibach?  That name meant nothing to her.  She turned instantly to Balgus.  "What do you know of this Zaibach?"

"Fanelia has no quarrel with Zaibach since the trade treaty was signed in the time of King Goau."

She frowned.  That was not what she had asked, but it did answer the question.  She was so new to all these confusing politics.  With her frown still firmly in place, she looked back to Romi.  "What about their intent?  Have they given any reasons for being here?"

Romi nodded, "They say the trade agreement is of some concern to them.  It is customary for them to renew their vows when a new King or Queen has ascended.  They also seek to strengthen the ties of the alliance and offer their support to the new King."

Hitomi glanced at Balgus in a silent plea for guidance, and he nodded at her imperceptibly, letting her know that this indeed did make sense.  She fully trusted his judgment; after all, he had successfully ruled Fanelia for the year that the country had been without King.  It was of her own personal opinion that he should never have turned the reigns over to her, but no matter how she tried she could not force him to see the folly in his ways.  He kept, unfairly, throwing the word 'destiny' at her.

"Very well," she sighed, "have them escorted in and taken care of.  I'll hold an audience with them at supper tonight, I am sure they are tired and hungry after their trip."

Romi dropped a bow, and then hurried off to inform those concerned and make preparations.  Hitomi watched her leave with an apprehensive flutter to her stomach.  It had been happening a lot since her arrival here.

Balgus settled the flat of his bokken against his massive shoulder, the late afternoon sun giving him a halo of amber that sat odd around his scarred face.  "It is standard procedure that all alliances and treaties be renewed, so this is expected," he explained quietly.

"Joy," she said, her voice indicating that the thought was anything but. 

     It was three hours later that she had finally started for the Dining Room.  Romi had informed her that the three Envoys from Zaibach had been settled in without mishap and were awaiting her arrival for the evening meal.  

She was making them wait.  She had read enough books and seen enough movies to know that the Host always arrived last in these situations.  She even understood the thinking behind it, though she didn't particularly agree with it or like it.  But she didn't have to; she only had to play the courtly game she was still just beginning to learn.  No gesture was accidental, no word was idle.

That said, things as simple as dress were important.  It could be her first defense and shield, enticing, or intimidating.  Though she honestly doubted _she_ could look intimidating.  The real question she had to answer was:  did she want to push distance between herself and her guests and demand respect, or did she want to set them at ease and give the impression of lowering her guard while they lowered theirs?  Since she seriously doubted her skills when it came to intimidation, she was opting towards the latter choice.

Pushing aside a forest of more expensive gowns, Hitomi pulled out a modest dress that was the same cream colour of the school uniform she had worn back home.  That was mainly her reason for choosing it.  It was floor-length, and edged with lace at wrist and collar, but it was probably the least feminine of them all.  It was formal enough for entertaining guests, but casual enough to be approachable and friendly.

     For one long moment she had genuinely considered putting on the black pants and pale green shirt she wore when she trained.  They were certainly more comfortable, if not quite presentable.  But 'the game' wasn't designed for comfort, hers or anybody else's.

     Completing her look was a pair of matching, soft-soled slippers.  Each outfit in her wardrobe had shoes to match, and if you asked her, it was a little too much.  She was of the opinion that you only needed three or so good pairs of shoes, but nobody had asked her when she had arrived, and she didn't complain.  She still had her grass-stained sneakers after all.

     And beneathe her collar, resting warmly against her breast was the pink stone she had carried back from the Dragon Forest.  A jeweler had strung it up on a fine gold chain for her, muttering all the while as he did.  After clasping it around her neck she hadn't removed it once.  Balgus had been surprised to see it when she showed it to him, but he had moved to explain his reaction quickly.  Closing her fingers over it, he told her it was a very rare gem in Gaea, and that she should keep it close to her flesh and heart.  The way he had spoken, with such quiet reverence, had made her wonder if it wasn't some powerful charm.  After all, dragons were real.

The doors to the Dining Room were tall and red-cherry-wood, she paused before them and nervously smoothed her hands down her sides.  She knew enough to know this was a test.  Not in the conventional sense, but in that this was the first time she would be acting as King on her own two feet.  Balgus would be there, as befitting a top royal advisor, but he would be allowed to do little more than meet her eyes.  And she understood that too much eye-contact on their part would be a failure in the minds of her 'guests'.  She had to appear to be confident and competent.  Even if she didn't feel it at all.

She took a deep breath, filling herself up with it then letting it out slowly.  Not waiting for her nerves to try and over-take her again, she grasped the smooth wooden handle and pushed down, pressing forward slightly.  She was only mildly surprised when the large right door silently slid open with almost no effort on her part.  From its size, one would expect to have to force their way in.

Four faces turned to her, only one familiar.  Hitomi held her head high beneath their perusal, when what she really wanted to do was wilt like a flower.  The long table was spaced for at least a dozen, with her end empty, aside from Balgus who was seated to the right of her place.  The opposite end, and the one closest to the door, was occupied by three very striking figures.  She took notice of the woman first, probably because she was sitting closest to her.

She was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that.  Her hair was ebony-brown, a warmer shade of black that had tones of gold and bronze.  It was combed back into one even plait that was wound tight into a bun atop her head, but many curls escaped and brushed flatteringly against her shoulders.  She was small in frame, slender, delicate, rounded well where a woman should be.  Her face was heart-shaped and her eyes were the same deep-burned shade of brown as her hair.  They swept over Hitomi, then turned dismissively back toward the table.

To the left of her sat a handsome young man, and the first thing she noticed about him was contrasts.  He had clear blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, and the combination of light and dark was very lovely on him.  He was tall, much taller than his Lady companion, but the height suited his build well.  Catching her gaze, he smiled at her politely.

Her study flicked to the third and last of the envoys.  And there was no way in hell that he could be older than her, though something told her that maybe he was in certain ways.  He had fine gold hair in a bowl-cut, and eyes the blue of a perfect sky.  His charming innocence instantly inspired trust in her, and that made her very wary.

She took all this in at a glance, standing just inside the doorway with two fingers of her left hand held loosely in the grasp of her right.  She nervously rubbed her thumb against her knuckles, then forced her hands down to her sides when she realized what she was doing.  Walking is easy, she told herself as she began her trek towards Balgus across the softly lit dining room.  She was just passing her three guests when an upraised hand stopped her.  The female envoy had lifted an empty glass and waved it absently at her.

"More wine, please," she said delicately, though those impressive dark did not turn back to regard her.  Hitomi raised an eyebrow and looked to Balgus, as if to say, can you believe this?

Quickly wiping the look from her face, Hitomi swept gracefully forward and picked up the decanter that sat not a foot from the woman's fine and noble hand.  She tipped a generous portion into the glass, fighting down the giddy urge to hum happily.  The brunette said nothing as she lifted it to her painted lips.

"Anything else I can do for you, my Lady?" Hitomi asked honey-sweet, setting the bottle back in its place on the table.

"No, that is all."

Hitomi gave a deep bow, "As you wish, my Lady."  Straightening, she set upon her previous path with lighter steps.  They couldn't make a fool of her, not if they had already made one of themselves.

Approaching Balgus, he instantly stood up and bowed, then stepped back to help her into the 'King's chair'.  The silence that followed her movements was so thick that she could hear the cloth of her skirt rustle against the floor, the cushion beneath her creak, and someone's sharp intake of breath.  Making a show of situating herself and thanking Balgus, she hid her amusement behind an engaging smile.

Many interesting reactions passed between the three foreigners.  The two males seemed to take it all in stride and even humor.  The Lady looked down-right lightning-struck.

"May I present to Her Majesty, the Lady Soma Royo, Miguel Ayako, and Chesta Hataike, Official Ambassadors for the Nation of Zaibach."

Hitomi didn't care for such formalities, she already had the upper-hand, and now she wanted to worry it like a bone.  "Good evening," she said before anybody could reply, smiling at each.  Then she glanced purposefully to the female and said, "Oh my, you look a little flushed, _my Lady_!  Perhaps you have had too much wine?"

"N-no.  I'm fine, Your Majesty.  I was just led to believe that Fanelia had crowned a new King, not Queen."

Hitomi frowned prettily.  "So sorry about that.  It's an unfounded rumour running rampant through the middle classes.  I don't really know how it started."  She made sure to smooth her hair back behind her ears, bringing attention to its obviously boyish cut.  Truth was, they had all been expecting Escaflowne to choose a male, and her and Balgus had done nothing to dispel such rumours.  King was her title, by right of ceremony.  It wasn't considered wrong to call her that, but she could see how outsiders may get confused.  And she was beginning to see how she could use that confusion to her favour.  Well, well.

Soma's mouth tightened, but she tried to hide the annoyed expression by lifting her wine glass to her lips.  The two boys smiled, openly amused.  The rest of their dinner flowed pleasantly around Soma Royo's suspicious embarrassment.

**TBC...**

I made up the Slayers last names.  I can't remember if they were ever said in the series.  I think Miguel's may have been?  I need to watch my discs again and refresh myself on the story.  I'm sure I'll have time to do that after the fifty million other things I need to do. :-D

I'll be glad to get part one done, or at least to the end of it.  All of this setting-up/politics is NOT my forte.  Passion, angst, and violence---that's my usual cup of tea, and you can bet there will be plenty of all three in future chapters!  Anyway, please review!  If the feedback for this chapter is pretty good, next chapter will be out a week from now!  Yes, I will be prompt this time!  :-D  But only if you guys let me know that you want it!  Thanks for reading, and lotsa thanks to those who have and will review! ^_^

Reviewer Responses

Macky: Merle will definitely be in this story!  In fact, she will be coming in right around the beginning of the second part.  I haven't read the boys manga, but I would like to.  I wonder exactly how many different versions of Escaflowne there are?  The anime, the movie, the shounen manga, the shoujo manga---and that's just the official ones!  Anyway, thanks for stopping by and leaving a review, I hope you like this chapter as well! ^_^

ponchita:  Yep, Hitomi is King.  It's more like, Fanelia expected a King to arrive, so when the next ruler did arrive they got a distant look at Hitomi's hair and clothes (she's endearingly tomboyish, after all), and jumped the gun.  Then she and Balgus just let the rumour ride, for reasons that were touched upon in this chapter.  Besides, according to tradition, Escaflowne is to choose Fanelia's King, so by law Hitomi is actually expected to claim that title (I've created an entire system of rituals and laws for my version of Fanelia, but I'll only be including what is absolutely necessary).  The gender confusion, however, is based solely on rumour.  Van comes in during the second part, but he does not have as big a role as he does in the anime, not to mention his personality is based more on the movie.  Personally, I'm itching to get through this part and move on to the second.  When I wrote my out-line I had no idea it would take this long to get everything moving in the right direction.  But I'm trying so hard not to gloss over several events and jump to the scenes I really like.  Longer?  *falls over*  J/K! ^_^  I'll try, but I'll probably be keeping most of the chapters round about 3000 to 4000 words.

wayfarer-redemption:  Thank you so much!! So sorry I kept you waiting, I didn't mean to!  Blame it all on work, that's what I do! ^_~

SabineballZ:  *grins and nods*  Yep, Hitomi is the new King of Fanelia.  One of the things I changed when I decided to write this fic was Van's role, so he's not King, and Escaflowne is not at his beck and call.  I've created a whole new history for him, that we will be getting into later.  I hope that clears up the confusion a little?  Thank you for reviewing!  ^_^

NeverEndingQuest:  I completely agree.  The Celena/Dilandau pairing does not appeal to me at all.  It really does seem like incest, IMO.  I mean, they even LOOK like twins.  But I like Celena, and she actually becomes a very major character later in the story.  I think I portray her a little differently then most fics---all the ones I've read at least.  The main pairing?  Wellllllllll, I guess it's time to finally fess up.  I've decided to go with a challenge and write H/D.  If it's done right, I like that pairing.  And I am going to put forth my best effort in doing both these characters justice, together and apart.  I wonder how many people just sneered and hit 'close'?  Hehe, oh well.  ;-D  Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

SilverQuick: *continues to blush*  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  And thank you for putting my story on your favourites list, it means a great deal to me!  ^_^ Ohhhh, an albino dragon picture, I definitely would like to check that out!!! *loves all things albino, too.  And dragons*  Very true about the details, but I just felt that I should do a small warning about that, since I've had complaints from people in the past.  Hey, if you do draw Dilandau, let me know, please?  I would really love to see it!  I've actually been thinking about drawing a banner for this story, but I dunno.  Hmmm.  Anyway, if you're interested, here's a link to the Dil picture I drew: http: // img11. photobucket. com/ albums/ v35/ LadyWar/ Dilandau.jpg

You know the drill, remove all the spaces...I have no idea why ff.net doesn't allow web urls.  So sorry you had to wait for this chapter!  I promise the next one will not be so long in coming!

Ferai:  Thanks so much!  I'm glad I could surprise you! ^_~  Yeah, I like Escaflowne a lot in this story, too!  He's got his own personality and presence here, whereas in the series I always felt like he was just one of Van's accessories, a weapon.  Oh, I am very inspired!  But now, with the new job I just started, I  have to find the time to write!!  Not so easy...

Nemo:  So glad I could make your day better!  Here's hoping this chapter finds you having a better day than the last one.  *shudders*  I know all about bad days...it seems like the last two weeks have been nothing but one continuous bad day...Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ^_^  P.S. You said one of my favourite words!  Huzzah!

ReViEwEr:  Er, wrong story!  ^_^  Yes, I know I've been neglecting ICE.  I've got half of the next two chapters written, but I'm having trouble getting through them.  I'm waiting for inspiration to hit me in that genre again...

tamuril telrunye:  Thanks so much!  And don't you worry, lotsa chapters will be forthcoming!  I have outlined at least twenty-three chapters, and that only takes me up to the middle-end of the second part.  So far it looks like there is going to be 3 to 4 parts.  And one helluva epic tale...

Feathers of Snow: Honeypot: Thanks!  I will try my best to update in a timely manner!  Ha, I like the part about Hitomi being King, too!  Anyway, thanks for your praise, I hope you like this chapter, too! ^_^

Hopeful: hehe...that's two people who have reviewed this story only to ask about ICE.  I know that fic is probably one of my most popular ones...I'm not sure when I'll update ICE, I have half of both of the next two chapters written, (strange, I know), but then my muse completely deserted me.  Don't worry I will get going on that one again, but I can't point out a time when.  Especially since I'm working an insane amount of hours at my new job, then basically coming home to crash.  I hope to soon get a balance in my life again, then begin updating most of my fics.  I've really missed them all, and my readers...

Thanks for reading everybody, and thanks for your patience.  Just a few more chapters before we get into the heavy action of the story, I promise! ^_^  Then we can get started on the fun stuff!  Ya know, the passion, angst, and romance!  Yay!  *jumps up and down eagerly*

Review please!  Thanks! ^_^


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Cintamani**

_Zaibach has arrived.  Balgus says they may not be the last.  Being King was difficult to swallow in theory, but now it's all too real.  My every move watched, my every word re-interpreted.  Everybody waiting for me to trip and fall.  And I am to be the epitome of grace?  But I'm just a sixteen year old girl._

**Part One: Fanelia**

**Chapter Four: Divide and Conquer**

Kaho was a witch, though no one dared to call her that within hearing distance, or in the presence of true darkness.  Those closest to her didn't even dare think it.  She called herself a Prophetess.  And that, at least, was true.  But it wasn't all of the truth.

     It was in the ninth hour of the day that she fell in her studies, and had to be carried to bed by one of her servants.  There she dreamed, and the words came from her mouth, like water over rock, smooth and unending.

     "The Dragon is the door.  Through it we shall all pass, or break against.  He who holds its key, he will be the one to know victory..."

     The words continued.  A variation of the same theme.

     A new age on Gaea was about to begin.

¤ ¤ ¤

     In Fanelia, a young girl was getting ready for another busy day.

     Balgus had assured her that these talks were best if taken slow, and then advised her to 'feel-out' each of the envoys separately.  So, after the entertainment of their meal, she had asked the one named Chesta to meet her after her morning practice for a tour of the castle gardens.  Miguel was to dine with her at mid-day.  And the Lady Soma had been invited to have afternoon tea with her in the library.  Supper was to be served again in the Dining Room, and only then would the three Ambassadors be allowed to converge once more.  Under her direction, of course.

     She understood the tactics as 'Divide and Conquer', but as Balgus and Romi instructed her on what to do and not to do, she reflected on how much politics was like the art of warfare, and just as dangerous.

¤ ¤ ¤

     Divide and Conquer was the Dragon's tactic, but the Slayers, as well as being trained to fight in a cohesive unit, had also been trained in one-on-one combat.  Soma was the wild-card, and Miguel and Chesta were left with preparing her for the battle ahead.

     It was a pity that her weapon of choice had so fast become useless.

¤ ¤ ¤

     "Chesta is it?" she asked, knowing exactly what his name was.  The Gaean sun had already risen to half-mast in the sky, but it was dimmer beneath the carefully cultivated trees of the royal gardens.  Their branches hung low and heavy with pink blossoms, and the light constantly shifted with the leaves against the wind.  The ground beneathe her slippers was soft with grass and moss, and half-wilted petals.  This garden was filled with flowers she had no name for.

     "Yes, Your Majesty."

     "Please, call me Hitomi."

     "Hitomi-sama," he said softly, then lowered his eyes, as if he had to somehow find a way to still present her title, even if he didn't speak it.  That meant something, she thought, but couldn't figure out what.

¤ ¤ ¤

     Windows took up nearly an entire wall, with thick, folding drapes that parted and fell in a graceful velvet wave to the floor.  They were emerald in colour, gathered to each side with tasseled gold sashes.  The spectacular view of Fanelia's capital framed a small table to perfection.  The mid-day sun glowed on the soft-white table cloth, bringing out delicate veins of blue in the dishes.  The table was set for two.

     The dark haired Ambassador, the one called Miguel, openly appreciated the view.  Hitomi picked absently at her food while he seemed to get lost in the distant roadways, and the tiny people that traversed them.

     "Fanelia is very beautiful, Your Majesty."

     "Please, call me Hitomi."

     He closed his eyes and smiled at that, giving one warm nod of his head that was almost a bow.  "Hitomi-sama.  I hear that there are actual Dragons in the outlying forests."  And now his blue, blue eyes regarded her in curiosity.  The sunlight made his dark hair almost gold.  "Have you seen one before?"

     Hitomi nodded, laying her fork down in favour of her drink, only to realize that it was a very thin soup instead of the tea she had expected.  She sipped at it steadily, having found something that her stomach was willing to compromise on.

¤ ¤ ¤

     Hitomi didn't want tea, or particularly like tea, but she didn't particularly like the Lady Soma Royo much either.  In both cases she was willing to pretend.  The shelves of books around them were more humble than she had expected, a private collection added to by each prince and king.  There were copies of treaties and historical documents on ready display.  The originals were kept safe under lock and key, in a separate room all-together.

     The Lady Soma commented that the Library was an odd place to serve tea.  "Not that I'm complaining, Your Majesty," she added hastily.

     "Oh, I don't know," Hitomi smiled pleasantly, "I like the Library.  It's quiet.  And I like the smell of books."

¤ ¤ ¤

     "Tell me about Zaibach," Hitomi said, lifting her hand to break a blossom from the tree.

     Chesta glanced at her, and it was a curiously surprised look, as if he couldn't exactly believe her interest.  She studied the nearly perfect flower in her hand, the petals soft and delicate and pink.

     "Zaibach...is very different."  How could he actually tell her that he had been to his own country only once, and he had been a child then?  The Vione had become the centre of his life very early on.  But he did know of the place he pledged his allegiance to, second only to his General.

     "Different how," she asked.  She brought the flower to her face and inhaled deeply, stroking it slowly down the right side of her cheek.

     "Zaibach is a great city, Your Majes—"

     "Hitomi."

     Chesta quickly nodded, eager to offer appeasement for his small failure.  He followed her down the narrow, warn path between the trees.  "Zaibach is a great city...Hitomi-sama.  There are many buildings and many people.  So many people," he smiled then, glancing up into the tall branches, but not as if he were actually seeing them.  "When I was a child I remember thinking the streets were like a great maze, and if I strayed too far I would get lost in them..."

     He talked of a place that sounded comparatively like her own home, back on the Mystic Moon.  Hitomi observed her walking-companion intently, veiling her eyes on him as casual attention.

     The pink blossom lay forgotten behind them on the path.

¤ ¤ ¤

     Hitomi lifted the undesired tea to her lips and pretended to drink.  She really only could take in small sips at a time.

     Her conversation with the Lady Soma Royo was much the same.  There were small awkward silences, leaving Hitomi to continually remind herself that it wasn't up to her to scramble to fill the pauses.  She need only pretend as if she didn't recognize them.  Soma grew increasingly nervous as their 'conversation' dragged on.  Courtesy said that the lovely Ambassador was not allowed to ask direct questions, not unless the subject was presented or she was invited to.

     For the moment, Hitomi was content to let her direct their dialogue.

¤ ¤ ¤

Their words out-lasted their meal.  Hitomi leaned her chin upon her hand, listening to her companion with all the rapt attention his words deserved.  The mid-day sun had shifted more over the small table, lengthening their shadows that fell across the room.  Their dishes sat stacked, pushed off to the side.  A servant would be called in later to pick them up.

"You see, Zaibach's ultimate goal is peace between all peoples of Gaea.  You can understand that desire, can't you, Hitomi-sama?"

"Of course," she said noncommittally.

"In the interest of realizing this shared dream, Zaibach and The Great Emperor Dornkirk are eager to discuss an alliance with Fanelia.  If we were to act on a united front, I know both our nations would benefit greatly."

He paused with that, and during the pause she let the idea that something was off grow inside her head until it took up the space of many of her thoughts.  "What do you propose," she prompted, willing him to give her information that would confirm or deny her suspicions.  Though she had a strong feeling that he would not.

"Basram, on your southern border, has been intercepting our trade routes along neutral roads.  Emperor Dornkirk would like to set up a Fanelia/Zaibach outpost there that will enable us to protect our investments and citizens, as well as push back the pirates.  If they are allowed to continue, they may very well begin making their way into Fanelia.  I know, as King, you do not want to see that happen."

She knew nothing of Basram or pirates, and what he had said was definitely not enough to base any sort of response on.  Sitting up straighter so that her hands slid along the table and folded neatly before her, she gave a look that she hoped was both concerned and wary.  "I will need to think on this.  And you will need to bring me certified documentation, and statistics."

"I understand.  It is never wise to enter into these things rashly.  I will send the appropriate papers to your advisor tonight, if that is what you wish?"

She nodded.  "Yes.  Thank you."

¤ ¤ ¤

     She had just returned from her second practice to prepare for the evening meal when Balgus arrived at her door.  She was exhausted beyond belief, but, as they saying went, had many more miles to go before she could sleep.  She waved him in and asked him yet again if there was no way she could pass on her afternoon practice.  At least until this business with Zaibach was settled.  Trying to keep her wits about her minute in and minute out was beginning to manifest as the chore it truly was.

     Her answer came when he completely ignored her whining and said, "Tell me about them."

     Stepping to her wardrobe, she glanced critically over the multitude of dresses assembled there, her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully cradling her chin.  "Miguel is the talker of the bunch.  Their leader.  He gives answers, but he knows what to say and exactly how much to get your interest.  Chesta is there for emotional support."

     "Emotional support," Balgus cut in incredulously.

     She shot him an amused glance.  "Not for them, silly.  For me.  He's supposed to stand around and look innocent and sincere.  I'm not buying the innocent act, but...I do believe he's trying to be sincere.  He's been very careful in his words."  She pushed aside gown after gown, hesitating every so often to look one over.

     "A weakness."

    She frowned, whether at his comment or her selection of clothes was debatable.  "I know, but if he is struggling to be sincere, I don't want to exploit it.  However, I'll do what I must to insure the safety of Fanelia.  But," she added quickly, "There are levels I will not stoop to."

     "I don't doubt you, Hitomi.  You should give yourself the same consideration."

     She gave him a weak smile of gratitude.  "Oh, I know.  It's just---if I have to be ruler, then I want to be a good ruler.  But it's so hard making decisions for everyone, and trying to make sure they are the right ones."  She sighed and reached blindly into the wardrobe, pulling out two dresses.  She held them both up for his inspection.  She thought nothing of asking such a battle-scarred Samurai which dress she should wear to dinner.  He nodded at the frosty green one, with its ribbon of emerald along the skirt and cuffs.  It had a square neckline, and tiny jade buttons that glinted in the lamplight.  She laid her chosen gown flat across her bed, then replaced the pale blue in the wardrobe to be pulled out at another time.

     "Anyway, Soma...Soma was their secret weapon when they still thought they were dealing with a man.  But now she's pretty much useless, and moving into liability territory if I have anything to say about it."

     "_She_ is their weakness."

     Hitomi nodded.  "The chink in their armor.  She had a purpose, but not anymore.  She was nervous when I talked to her alone today."  She looked at him meaningfully.  "We should focus our attack on her."

     "I think the other two will protect her."

     "Good.  If we give them enough rope, they will hang themselves."

     Balgus blinked, he was an imposing man standing on the edge of the light in her room, tall and sturdy, as if nothing could move him.  Her time in Fanelia had made him a great comfort to her.  "You're picking this all up rather well."

     She paused at the compliment that was, then presented him with a small, confused smile.  "I am learning from the best."

     He stepped forward, and she turned fully to him instantly, knowing he wasted no movement.  She looked up at him curiously as he brushed the bangs from her forehead and place a gentle kiss there.  "Thank you, My King."  And with that completely unexpected bit of affection, he left.

     Hitomi stared distantly at her closed door, unease sitting heavy on features that suddenly seemed so much younger.  "Don't thank me yet, Balgus," she whispered.  "Don't thank me yet."

¤ ¤ ¤

     That night she knelt at the foot of her bed and prayed for guidance, her hands clasped tightly over her 'Dragon Charm', as she was coming to call it.  She did not speak to any god, but the universe itself.  Then she crawled beneathe the sheets and wondered if anyone would answer.

She slept quietly through the night, but she dreamt of chaos.  Fanelia was burning, a great pillar of flame that reached into the sky.  The castle lay in ruins, and she was locked in a very dark place, the blackness pressing in around her and against her beating hands like the walls of a coffin.

A bird screamed, and she woke instantly, feeling as if the heavy covers of her bed were confining her in.  The very first thing on her lips was suspicion.

"Zaibach."

**TBC**...

Hitomi still has her psychic powers, and they aide her from time to time (like now), but I'm trying to keep them from being the main driving force of the story.  This chapter was written purposefully to jump from scene to scene, sort of like a montage had this been a TV show/movie.  Because of that I think it's a little shorter than the previous, and following chapters.  Also, I briefly introduced a new character, and set in motion one of the main elements of the story.  Ehhh, I stated the main pairing last chapter, but not everyone caught it---which doesn't surprise me because it was in the Reviewer's Response section, and I don't always read those through myself. ^_^  The main pairing is H/D.  If Hitomi has any real interaction with Van (I'm still in the planning stages for this) it will only be as a friend.  Not to offend anybody's preferences, but Hitomi and Van together doesn't appeal much to me.  In fact, I personally found their relationship kind of boring in the series.  It's just a sort of sad luck that Van's personality is one of those types that doesn't hold my interest.  I found Folken and Dilandau far more intriguing.  There is just something so enticing about Folken's fragile hope and sadness, and Dilandau's madness and barely veiled loneliness.  And a little hint to those H/F fans out there, while this story doesn't go too far into the triangle territory, there will be some Hitomi and Folken subtext.  The second part is going to be very busy! ^_~

Reviewer Response

Macky:  Thank you very much!  Oooh, the game, I didn't think about that one!  Still, five is quite a bit...

Divine Discontent:  Er, so sorry about the wait!  ^_^  Well, I had a day off from work and decided I would get several updates up.  I had meant to get last chapter out a lot sooner, but I got distracted by RL (isn't it supposed to be the other way around?? ;-D)  Anyway, here's the continuation, one week to the day.  Thanks for reviewing! :-)

Ziggy:  I like some AU's, as long as they are not like the ones you described.  Which, unfortunately, means I only keep up with around a handful of fics within this fandom.  I am so glad my story has managed to catch your attention, and hasn't fallen into some of those old clichés.  Thank you truly for your praise, an author (even/especially a fanfic author like myself) loves nothing more than to hear that someone feels like their creation is unique and worthwhile! ^_^  Thank you.

Feathers of Snow: Honeypot: *grin*  Thank you Thank you! *bows*  I think Hitomi is relatively the same as she was in the series, only now she doesn't have Van/Allen to hide behind---and necessity brings a lot of her hidden strengths out.  A lot of responsibility has been heaped upon her (an entire Kingdom and more!), and she is trying to make the best of her situation.  I think much of her insecurities in the series came from her not knowing exactly where she stood with both Van and Allen, or even the scheme of things.  Let's face it, neither of them were very clear about their intentions towards her.  Not to mention she was a modern teenager thrown into a fantastical, dangerous, and often old-fashioned world.  Thinking of myself in such a situation, she was probably a lot braver than I would have been. :-D  Hmm, the pairing's not so much of a surprise anymore I guess.  I've decided to go with the main pairing of Hitomi/Dilandau, but other pairings may crop up from time to time.  That's just the set one.  And yep, you are completely right, Escaflowne is Hitomi's guardian.  But later on we find that this guardianship thing between them is actually a two-way street.  Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

NeverEndingQuest: *proudly waves her Anti-Celena/Dilandau banner*  They really are icky, IMO.  I don't think I can point out exactly where most of my aversion to them comes from...*shrugs*  I agree about there not being enough D/H fics, which is sad because they are such a dynamic pair.  They compliment each other very well.  I think I've read a total of two D/C fics, but I hated the pairing so much that I couldn't make myself read anymore.  I believe the reason I like Celena so much is because her character wasn't explored very far in the series, and that gives me free-reign to turn her whichever way I want.  The version of Celena I create in this story is...well...let's just say, she is definitely Dilandau's sister.  But while she will be a main character in later parts, she will still only be a secondary character compared to Hitomi.  I hope she doesn't annoy you too much! ^_^

Ferai:  Thanks!  I hate it, but thanks anyway! ;-D  A job is a job, after all, as one of my co-workers is always saying.  Hitomi was definitely kinda wimpy in the series, but I really can't blame her.  I'm not sure my courage would hold up if I were in her situation.  The passion, angst, and violence is coming!  Yay!  *is itching to get right into it, but is holding herself back*  Thanks for the luck!  ^_^

tamuril telrunye: You are welcome, and thank you very much!  *blushes*  I doubt I'll ever be as good as Tolkien, but thank you for saying so! ^_^

SabineballZ:  All will be revealed!  Eventually...mwahahaha!  :-D  Okay, getting out of Evil Author mode---thank you so much!  I actually thought about making Van and Escaflowne one creature, but decided not to.  I'm still iffy on what Van's role in the story will be, I think I might bring him in in the second part, and if I do he will be of royal blood...though there will be a twist on that.  Unfortunately, so far it doesn't look as if Van and Hitomi will be together as anything more than friends.  I think they make very good friends.  Anywho, thanks for letting me know your thoughts on my fic!  I greatly appreciate it!

Bronwen Stx:  Thank you!  I'm definitely having fun setting Hitomi up as a strong female lead!  The best stories, I think, have confident and strong female main characters.  Er, sorry to say, but while there may be a slight triangle involving Hitomi and Folken, Van won't be paired with Hitomi.  There are so many Van/Hitomi fics, and I wanted to do something unique.  I hope that doesn't disappoint you too greatly??

Anthius: Yep!  Dilandau/Hitomi it is!  Teehee! ^_^

Thanks everybody for reviewing!  Please let me know what you think about this chapter! ^_^


	5. Suspicions

**Cintamani**

_A dream is just a dream. Right?_

**Part One: Fanelia**

**Chapter Five: Suspicions**

She took her suspicions to Balgus, though she was extremely nervous of explaining the grounds she had founded most of them.

"If what you say is true, then Fanelia is in danger." He said this calmly, attention on the breakfast that was set out before him. Her own meal sat half-finished at his side. He wasn't questioning her reasons; it seemed he had already accepted her words as truth. She didn't ask him why, she didn't want to hear anymore about 'destiny' or Escaflowne or the Mystic Moon. She was Kanzaki Hitomi, and that was all.

She leaned against the frame of the window, her arms crossed as she stared out where the distant horizon was aglow with pink and aquamarine and trails of amber. How many times had she watched the sun rise over Fanelia? Thirty-six, thirty-seven times? All she knew was that it wasn't enough.

And it still wasn't _home_.

"We'll stall them," she said finally, "And while I listen to their arguments and seem to sway in my answer, we should be secretly gathering forces and preparing for the worst." She turned from the dawn suddenly, stepping away from the window to place her hands flat on the table. "What of this Basram? What relations do we have with them?"

"A friendly trade alliance has been in place for hundreds of years," he answered simply.

She reflected on that for several minutes, staring at her hands as they contrasted nicely with the smooth, polished wood. "We should contact them, shouldn't we," she asked, finally looking across at him. "This concerns them gravely, doesn't it?" For a second shame flashed through her at just how much uncertainty had filtered into her voice. It was one thing to feel something, it was another to openly display it where everyone could see it for the weakness that it was. But Balgus carried on, addressing her question and not the way it had been presented to him.

"True, and they will send us aid if we ask for it."

"Do we need it?" Her voice was much more steady this time. She was a King, asking her Advisor for advice, this was not unheard of.

"Perhaps. Zaibach is an advanced country efficient in the art of war. If Zaibach has its sights set on invasion maybe we should send messengers to Asturia and Freid as well."

"Asturia and Freid? Do you think Zaibach is looking that far?" She flopped back into her seat in a manner more suited to the teenager she was back on Earth. Raising her hand she pushed distractedly at the honey gold locks that fell into her eyes.

He calmly took another bite of his meal. "If they are looking at all, then it is very possible."

"Then we should warn anybody that might be touched by this," she decided, nodding firmly to herself. At the same time an awed voice in her head was saying, _We__ are sitting here, calmly discussing the possibilities of actual war_...

"Daedalus to our East is not our friend," he remarked, presenting the information without allowing his voice to lean either way with what he thought about it.

There was an easy answer to that. "We should warn them anyway; this is not a game of favourites."

"You think like a samurai, My King."

She smiled at the compliment.

Until he playfully added, "But you certainly don't fight like one."

"Oh! Shut up! We can't all be perfect like you. Besides, I'm trying!" she mock-sighed.

"That you are, and doing splendidly well for someone just beginning."

"That's not what you said yesterday," she grumbled, folding her arms under breasts in a perfect imitation of teenage angst. She even slumped down in her chair some, though she wasn't sure if the action wasn't wasted on his non-Earthlike point of view. Now that she thought of it, she was only half acting.

Balgus chuckled deep in his chest, placing his fork down and pushing his empty plate away. "You're not getting out of today's practice, Hitomi."

"Humph." It seemed 'The Sulk' was universal.

* * *

It was several hours later that Hitomi found herself in the same dining room, staring out the same window. Morning had come and gone, and now the sky was bright with the balmy promise of summer. Again. She wondered idly if it ever rained in Fanelia. Then she decided that she wished it would.

It had only been a little over a month, but she felt so different from who she was before. Her mind and hope of returning home were dangerously close to being consumed by familiarity. This world was becoming familiar to her, and there was no way she could stop it. The faces of those she loved, her mother, her brother, her closest friends, they were all becoming so distant and slightly unreal. Memories and emotions once sharp with constant handling, were becoming dull and insubstantial in the wake of new attachments and stresses on her life.

In her true heart, she was beginning to mourn her loss.

Hitomi pressed one hand to the sun-warmed glass and sighed dejectedly. She had no family she could return to here, no close friends to confide in. Sure, Balgus was her friend, but she really couldn't take her intimate fears to him and lay them out bare. They had more of a teacher-student relationship, and so there were boundaries that couldn't be crossed. Of course, he always let her know that the door was open to her should she need it, but as any modern teenager who had spent her fair share of years in a public school, there was still that boundary of discipline and respect that she could not cross in her own mind.

Romi was the same, in the sense that she could never get the servant to respond well to her outside of their societal roles, no matter how impossible it was for Hitomi to accept said roles. And she was _so_ mothering---Hitomi didn't need a mother now.

She needed a friend.

There were no friends to be had here. The castle had its servants, but most of them were isolated from her, and the ones she did come across always responded with the utmost respect, or worse: veiled fear. After all, it wasn't as if she didn't hear the few whispers that sometimes drifted through the halls. Words about curses, and witches, and dragons. And her, always her.

She was a princess in a tower. That's exactly how she felt. She could see the world through her window, but she couldn't be a part of it. No one could reach her, and most of them were content to have it that way. She wasn't a real person after all, she was just an idea. To be discussed and criticized, and picked apart when she seemed to fail in anything, great or small. And somewhere, to someone, she was a path. A way to power. She wasn't naïve enough to not realize that.

_Listen to me_, she smiled weakly, resting her forehead gently against the glass, _thinking like that. It's not as if some prince is going to come storming into the castle to save me from my dismal existence. I'm not even a princess; I'm not being held prisoner in that sense. It's my own sense of responsibility that holds me here. And the fact that I...really don't have anywhere else to go._

She observed absently the tiny black dots in the city far below the palace, and was yet again reminded of busy little ants scurrying to and fro. _Do they know that I exist, that I have real thoughts and feelings? Or am I just a vessel to be filled with their expectations of me? If their lives run smoothly will they forget that I am here? If things somehow get messed up, will they curse my name? Why can't I stop thinking these thoughts?_

_I miss Yukari. And Amano-sempai. And Kaa-san above all. But I can't go back now, even if I knew the way. Maybe someday, but right now I'm needed here. I don't understand it really, but it's true. I have to see how this story plays out, even until the end. And not just because of the whispers, or because Balgus says I play a part in it. But because of these people that don't even believe in me. Not the real me, in any case. I can't turn my back on them...Though it may mean turning my back on myself_.

_Maybe...maybe I am cursed_.

Loneliness was a curse, wasn't it?

* * *

The Lady Celena's bedchamber was usually quiet. It often had the same respectfully hushed ambiance as a temple, which was no surprise considering those that spent any amount of time in the room were almost worshipful in their protectiveness of her. Be it Dilandau in the nearly uncharacteristic way he cared for his sister, or the Slayers who marveled at the one person who managed to calm their beloved General down to something that almost resembled peace. Or the beast-man, Jajuka, who practically considered the girl to be his own daughter. People were quiet when they came to her room, and not just in the aural sense.

So it really was no surprise that Dilandau was stomping about, his boots sharply cracking on the tiled-floor in a way that very nearly stabbed viciously into that atmospheric silence. Not only was he pacing, but he was ranting, too. Jajuka sighed inwardly, knowing that if he could just get the Dragonslayer to sit down long enough to actually pay attention to his sister that he would quiet. But the problem remained that Dilandau flat _refused_ to allow himself to calm down.

"And you say there is still no news from Miguel?" Miguel. Oh how his palms faintly itched for contact with his stupid face! In all his keyed-up impatience, the General was absolutely certain this was All. His. Fault. And that _Chesta_! "What the hell is taking so long?!"

Jajuka immediately set about doing what it seemed he was destined to do in life. Placate Dilandau. "These things take time, Dilandau-sama. Politics is a game that must be played carefully. Where every step must be measured."

"I _know_ this," Dilandau cut him off bitterly, stalking to the window and glaring out. A bird flitted past and his eyes narrowed, his fist clenching at his side as it brushed against the cold sheath of his sword. He needed to kill something, and soon. "But I also know, the longer you spend on any one campaign in a war, the greater your chances of failure. And," he spun around sharply, "We Cannot Fail!"

"The Dragon King is still but a young boy," Jajuka tried to soothe, "Miguel will succeed."

The General sighed. "I don't doubt my Slayers, it is just...something feels off about all this." A long, familiar silence seemed to fill the room as Dilandau's eyes at last fell onto Celena's tranquil face. He visibly slumped on his feet, the tension seeming to literally drain from him into the very ground. Jajuka instantly relaxed, realizing that the storm was finally winding down to its end.

Dilandau moved to the other side of his sister's bed, tucking a stray wisp of blonde hair behind her ear. "I hate waiting," he whispered.

**TBC**...

Okay, another short chapter, I know, but this was the best place to end it. Also, I wanted to get this chapter out just to let you know I am still writing on this story. And will be.

Reviewer Response

dreamingofflyingaway: thank you so very much, and I really appreciated the comment about Hitomi's character/personality, because that is my main purpose with this fic. Well, that and some yummy H/D scenarios. . and hey, your vocabulary is just fine! I mean, I don't think anybody has ever called my writing 'riveting' before! I thank you muchly!!!

Divine Discontent: ::nodnodnod:: :-D oh yes, H/D, with a side-order of H/F is very lovely! And, er...I guess this wouldn't be the definition of 'soon', would it? I am so sorry. I'm going to try to do better next chapter, promise.

Feathers of Snow: Honeypot: Hiya! ::waves:: You're very close with what you said about Escaflowne! Very close, but I hope I can surprise you with a few details! oh, but that will be MUCH later in the story! ::rubs her hands together and grins evilly:: Anyway, thanks for reviewing again!

NeverEndingQuest: I DID begin reading two D/C stories, but I never quite finished them...Not exactly sure why that pairing rubs me so wrong. Then again, I've never understood why people so completely hate Allen, too. I mean, I get the disliking him part, but he has good qualities, and potential. But some people just foam at the mouth with the very mention of his name. but then again, I react the same way to the Miaka/Tamahome (Fushigi Yuugi) pairing...::twitches:: Not to offend anybody if you do like them together, but gods, THAT to me is a horrible pairing. I think I would take a thousand D/C fics to having to read one of THOSE any day! ehehe, well! I hope my version of Celena doesn't grate on your nerves too much. She's a little different here than in most portrayals, so maybe we'll both get lucky??

Macky: Thanks so much! And you hate me, don't you...? I'll do better next time, I swear!

Random Minion: MWA! LOVE THE NAME! I hope you have time to come back and read the rest! Sweet dreams! .

Ferai: Thanks! And I'm glad you felt that the jumps were clear, because I was stressing a little bit wondering if it would come out right. Still wish I had some way to just transcribe my thoughts onto paper and skip that little detail of actually writing things out. But I like to write (usually), so it's okay! Thanks for reviewing!

Anthius: here's more, damn it! hehe, hope you like it!

Rae chan1: H/D! ::happily joins in the squeeing:: ;-D

Song-Bird141: ::blushes:: thanks so much! I'm kinda the same way---I don't review often, but when I do it's because I absolutely have to. When someone's writing just demands praise. And yeah, there are a lot people out there writing who have no talent. I'm not sure I can claim that I'm talented, either, but I can say that I am trying. And I am doing something that I enjoy. That makes all the difference. Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, too!

DragonFly: Ah, where exactly IS Escaflowne while all this is going on? Very good question. One that I will be answering in upcoming chapters! Thank you much! I am very happy that you like the story so far! Blessed Be and a Merry Meet to you as well!

Koriina: Yes, there will be many, many chapters. I have approximately thirty chapters plotted already. And that is just a tentative number. And I think you used the one word I like best in relation to one of my fics: 'original'. Though, heh, 'good' is always a joy to read, too. Thanks so much!

Koriina: Don't be sorry, it makes me happy that you are that excited about reading the next chapter! I hope you like this one just as much.

Koriina: Hi again! Yeah, I am usually not too concerned with politics, but I do like plots where everybody seems to have motives of their own. But the politics are really such an important part of this story that I couldn't just gloss over them. Later the politics gets all mixed up in betrayal (already showing, huh?), and war. And poor Hitomi is going to remain right in the middle of it. So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! And thanks for reviewing!

Anthius: Oi!!! Next chapter is here! :-P

Me: This story is not 'Juxtaposition'. Why does everybody keep reviewing for my Inuyasha stories on this fic? Guys, I read all my reviews, so I'm not gonna overlook yours or something. But agreed, I do need to work some more on 'Juxtaposition'. Now I just need to get motivated...

tamuril telrunye: Thanks so much! Hope you like this one, too!

Anonymous: Mou, this story is also not 'It Changes Everything'. I DO read all my reviews, even for my Inuyasha fics (maybe especially for?). And um, actually, I have updated ICE recently, and am also working on the next chapter. But I do work full-time, and have a social life, so I don't always get to write as much as I'd like. And I'd put up a note like you suggested, but has decided to ban those types of chapters, and have been removing some stories that have them. Not all, but I don't really wanna take a chance with my story. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, even if it was for the wrong story!

TearsoftheInnocents: Yes, I am one of those evil authors that always ends a chapter right when you don't want them to! Mwahahaha! J/k! (or not, depending on how you look at it!) So sorry for the lateness of this update, but I hope you like it just the same! Danke!

beginner150: here is the update, and thank you! But it's really only going to be a little bit of a triangle, not anything terribly dramatic...cuz believe me, the D/H stuff is going to be plenty dramatic on its own. Or would that be traumatic? I guess that all depends---on if you're Hitomi! ;-D

Thanks everybody that reviewed! We're about half-way through this cycle of the story! Next up! New characters! New plots! And fraternizing with the enemy! Joy! See ya!


	6. Two's Company

**Cintamani**

_Nine days have passed, and eight nights. The mask I present to Zaibach's ambassadors seems to weaken, while inside I become more certain of their deceptionand my own. Balgus and I have sent out the letters to our neighboring countries, offering warnings and asking for aid. So far only one has answered: Basram._

**Part One: Fanelia**

**Chapter Six: Two's Company**

Hitomi had thought she was in top physical form. What a cruel joke that had been. Balgus was actually proud of her getting serious and taking the initiative in her training. But that was only half-truth. The arrival of their guests had made something sink in. She could suddenly see the world around her for the danger that it was. Just as she had to watch her words, she had to watch her back.

It made her sadder. But it also made her cautious. A fair trade if it kept her alive.

And she had no doubt that her life was in danger here. She could feel something stirring, reaching out to her. And she knew it would find her wherever she might run. It was best that she try and prepare for it.

These were the thoughts circling incessantly in her mind as she walked the dark halls back to her room. Sometimes in the night she felt as if the castle were some huge beast that had swallowed her whole, and she was doomed for eternity to wander the pathways of its veins.

In short, the pressure was getting to her.

Sighing, she trudged on, bone-weary from her last practice and after that trying to keep up face for the drama that was her evening meal with the ambassadors. As well as not allow herself to be charmed by pleasant words or a guileless eye.

With how exhausted she was, it really was no surprise that she hardly reacted to the sight of Escaflowne on her pillow, barely larger than a cat and curled up like one too. Too tired to raise an eyebrow or even question the strange magic at work here in her own mind, she stumbled the rest of the way to her bed, and collapsed half-across it. She was asleep within seconds.

The dragon slowly stretched from his position, padded across the bed to his chosen, and settled sleepily down against her side. He tucked his nose to warm under the snake-like length of his tail, its end curving up around his jaw.

Three hours later that was exactly how Balgus found them. And for one moment he marveled at the lovely picture they made, before pity moved in. Hitomi was exhausted, but the fates had decided she would receive no rest this night. Basram's Ambassador had arrived in secret, and had to be dealt with immediately.

¤ ¤ ¤

"We have received no such reports!" stormed an indignant Prince, throwing down Zaibach's meticulously drawn up accusations. Prince Bandel of Basram was a decidedly attractive man, though a little on the more common side. But in his rage, he was down-right striking. His brown eyes flashed, his height became more definedand had she not felt like she was going to drop from sheer exhaustion at any second, Hitomi may have been slightly impressed. As it was, her mind, on auto-pilot, told her that the best way to handle the situation, and consequently move things along so she could get back to bed, was to placate the Prince. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him instantly mid-word with such a familiar gesture.

"I believe you. Zaibach is planning some trickery, and I have called you here so that we may plan a trick or two of our own." She whispered in her most soothing voice.

Ah, that seemed to do the 'trick'. His feathers visibly settled, and he instantly swept her hand up genteelly, before letting it drop. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I did not mean to react so violently. It...has been a long night," he offered as excuse.

_And it's going to get longer_, she thought with a sigh, beginning to feel the heavy weight of eyes seemingly settled on her soul. Looking up she noticed Prince Bandel's still un-introduced companion. She was hard not to notice, with her fall of blazing hair and intense gold eyes. Indefinable, Hitomi decided. It was a good word for her. She was pretty in the same way that Bandel was attractive, in degrees that seemed to shift with light and emotion. But while Bandel appeared to tread the line of 'remarkable' and 'common', this woman seemed to stand more firmly between remarkable and...Indefinable.

Hitomi was suddenly awake, and focused, and her entire being seemed to turn to the woman though she made no move at all. And it was so peculiar, because in that same instant the woman tensed, and Hitomi abruptly held in her mind the image of a tuning fork being struck and vibrating. The air hummed around them.

Prince Bandel finally noticed the direction of Hitomi's attention. With an attentive eye he held his hand out and the woman instantly moved to take it, stepping forward. "Kaho," he said simply, "My Royal Advisor."

"Kanzaki Hitomi," Hitomi answered, habitually holding out her hand.

The 'Advisor' gave her a curious look, then clasped her fingers lightly, bowing over them. "An honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

And when the woman released her hand, Hitomi had the distinct impression that they were pulling something soft and sticky between their fingers, like invisible lines of taffy. She unconsciously rubbed her fingertips together. "Likewise," she whispered.

_She knows me,_ is what she thought.

Then shook that completely ridiculous idea away.

"What are your plans concerning Zaibach," Bandel interrupted. Kaho physically stepped back as if allowing him room for conversation, but Hitomi still followed the advisor with her eyes. Just as that strange piece inside her seemed to warn her about the dragon's fire, it was now urging her to take notice of this woman. But the feeling was neither negative nor positive.

"Plans," she repeated before finally managing to pull her wits back together. With a deep breath she forced her mind back to the Prince. But the action was much harder than she thought it should be. "With a few well-placed guards we have managed to cut them off from whomever they may be spying for. So far they have behaved themselves very well, but that may be because they are still trying to lure me into their circle. What we need to do is gather our army together, but the question is, how to do that without tipping Zaibach off that we know about their plans. Zaibach's military is bigger and better equipped, so the element of surprise is probably going to be our strongest defense. What about Basram? Can we count on you for aid?"

Prince Bandel blinked at her a moment, then seemed to set his mouth. "Definitely. The first convey should arrive by the end of the week. A messenger will be riding ahead to warn us of the exact time, so we can have _Zaibach's Ambassadors promptly occupied_." That last was all but sneered, but she supposed he had good reason for his ire. Still, at the same point she couldn't help but feel like she _liked_ the Ambassadors. Enemies or not, she didn't feel as if their conflict with her was a personal one. So, on some level she could appreciate things from an unbiased position.

That would not stop her from defending herself, and Fanelia should the need arise.

"Well, that takes care of that. But how are we going to move our militia into position without alerting Zaibach?" This was the question that had been foremost in her mind for days now.

They stood in contemplative silence for one long moment. Then Balgus offered, "An old inn is being renovated on the out-skirts of The Square. And there is also a theatre that is currently not in use..."

Hitomi blinked at him, but oddly understood. "Good idea. I think we should acquire a list of other such places where we can secretly house soldiers until the time they are needed." _No 'if' there, I must really be certain of this coming battle. I wish I wasn't_.

"The Dungeon," Bandel said suddenly.

"The Dungeon?"

"How full is it?"

Hitomi glanced the question at Balgus. She wasn't even aware that they had a Dungeon, but she supposed she should have been.

"The Dungeons have not been used in some time."

Bandel nodded, "We can hide some soldiers in the Dungeons, so that when the time comes the castle will be better protected."

Hitomi paused uncertainly, "What do you think of this, Balgus?"

"It is an odd idea, but it may work. The castle and its treasures must be protected." Of course, she was aware that he included her among those lists of treasures. He didn't seem to understand the fact that she was _nothing special_. On the other hand, Escaflowne was probably their most important treasure of all. She understood _that_, even if she didn't quite understand why.

Well, that settled it then. Only one thing left to discuss this night. "But you," she said turning to Prince Bandel, "how do we explain your presence here? They will grow suspicious if they learn that I have contacted Basram."

He had a ready answer for that. "I shall...act as a suitor."

She stiffened. "What?"

"As Queen, you will be expected to take a husband soon. No one will ask questions if I show up proclaiming to be a suitor."

"I...suppose that could work," she nodded seriously, even while a tiny voice in her head was shrieking 'WHAT!'. It was strange realizing that she was developing two distinct personalities: her true self, and the mask that guarded her true self. It made her even sadder to realize that she was dealing more and more with the world from behind her mask. It made her feel like a coward, but at the same time she knew it was the only possible way. Her true self was just too timid and kind to make it very far in this 'game'.

"Tonight, at dinner, I will send my man-servant to announce my imminent arrival. I will say I am a Marquis of Egzardia, since Egzardia is allies with both Zaibach and Fanelia."

Hitomi frowned; this conversation seemed to be going way too fast. And she couldn't remember agreeing to anything. "How should I behave?"

"Wary at first. Distant, aloof." Bandel looked at Balgus, "Perhaps she is nervous of the idea of marriage, but you are pushing her towards it, for the good of the country?"

Balgus seemed thoughtful. Hitomi would have no problem acting wary, since the sudden news that she would be expected to marry soon had caught her off-guard. She hadn't even had a real boyfriend back home, and now she was expected to marry some stranger?

Balgus cleared his throat, "Ill admit, it is a fairly sound cover story."

"Then it's settled," she heard herself state matter-of-factly, "tonight you will be announced as a Royal Suitor."

_And I'm not going to marry anyone_, she added stubbornly, not sure which side of her was speaking, or if it was both sides in accordance. She meant it, too. It hadn't been her choice to be named King before she even knew the name of the country she was supposed to rule. But now that she was King, there was no way she was going to let them tell her when to marry, and especially who.

_I may be King, but I wasn't born King, so I don't have to follow the stereotype. Besides, there is a war coming, and I can't be bothered by such nonsense_...

**TBC**...

There's a legitimate reason why I haven't updated in so long. I no longer have access to the internet. It's very annoying, especially when you got used to having it readily available for the past four years. Right now a friend was kind enough to let me use their computer, but it looks like it may be a long while before I can get a connection back on my own. I live out in the boonies, and no cable/dsl company is willing to give us service out here. It's not very fair, but what can I do? pout But, have no fear, I will find a way to post! determined

Reviewer Response

Sush: Yeah, D/H is a great pairing, and so fun to write. Thanks for reviewing!

NeverEndingQuest: In regards to his relationship with his sister, I wanted to give Dilandau a trait that was attractive and really human, because I can't stand characters that are largely one-dimensional. Even if they are supposedly 'evil'. Actually, better to say: especially if they are labeled as 'evil'. Oh, I love Furuba! Though I don't like or dislike the Tohru/Yuki pairing myself, I really do like Tohru with Kyou (I love cats, what can I say?). I like a lot of pairings for that series, all centering around Tohru. But my favourite one of all...is...Tohru/Hatsuharu! I know, kind of uncommon, but I like them together all the same. Hmm, I was actually thinking about writing a fic starring them, but that's a story for another time. I'm glad my Celena doesn't grate on your nerves, but might that have something to do with the fact that she has been virtually comatose? chuckle You'll have to let me know what you think of her later on, when she has a slightly bigger part:-D Anyway, always happy to see you review!

Feathers of Snow: Honeypot: Hitomi definitely needs a friend, poor girl, but her position is kind of isolating. After all, it's often said that power can lead to isolation, and I guess that's what I was trying to show in my previous chapter. Not to mention, you know she has to be lonely, being away from her friends and family and even the world she knows. But you're right, she is beginning to finally settle into her role. And Dilandau is definitely cute, even when he's being a 'homicidal maniac'. I just adore him! Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Snow Blood: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter, too!

Anthius: But 'peace' is sooooo boring! Okay okay, I'm writing! Sheesh. :-)

dreamingofflyingaway: haha! Boy, am I glad I never had access to the internet while I was in class, or I never would have finished my assignments for most of them! Thanks for the luck and the review, though I hope I'm not getting you in trouble with any of your teachers!

Koriina: I am very sorry about not updating sooner. It's a bad habit of mine that I wish I could break. Though I had this chapter ready to update long ago, I didn't and still don't have internet access anymore. I'm using a friend's computer, so it's just that much more difficult. But I will definitely try harder for the next chapter, you can count on that! Thanks for your review, and I hope you're not too mad at me?

Macky: Thanks! And here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

The Sinner: Oh yes, that's one of my favourite elements, how most everybody has confused her gender. Even her own 'people', so to speak. And it's going to be fun when she meets some of the other characters! nods emphatically Anyway, Thanks for reviewing!

Divine Discontent: Thanks! So sorry it took so long to update:-)

Koneri: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, too!

lyn: Hmm, probably. Eventually. When I get inspired again, but who knows when that will be. It's going to be harder to pick it up again though, because I don't really write like that anymore. Wish I did...

Joshua Glass: Thanks! I promise my next update will be quicker!

Eio: Tee hee, I just got an amusing flash of a doctor/scientist saying those exact words. "Interesting. Very interesting..." Thanks! ;-D

Frostmourne: Oh, they'll definitely be meeting soon. I've already got part of the scene written out, I just couldn't wait. And on the subject of updating, when can we expect an update for Intruder Alert 4? I've been following your fic avidly! It's great! Anyway, I'm very happy you have reviewed! Thank you so much!

JellyGurl: Thank you!

Anthius: Sorry! I'll try to update more frequently!

c'fay: Cindertomi? Hehe, wouldn't that be an interesting story? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it, even though it's probably not the faerie tale you thought it was!

merryday: Thank you very much, merryday! I hope you like this part as well!


End file.
